Kushinada of the Past
by Momiji
Summary: Ch.11 is here! Will continue adding This fanfic takes place a month after the end of the Blue Seed OVAs It contains violence, sex and harsh language This Fic contains SPOILERS! Please be honest in your reviews Not Yet complete.
1. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 1

Written by: **Sara "Momo" Mann** ICQ#: **527214** AIM#: s**acrificialhime **

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, too BAD, I've seen worse! j/k :) I will do my best to be true to the original characters and story by Yuza Takada. All original characters being my own, duh, Akuto/Katana/ect. Its takes place one month after Blue Seed 2, the OVAs. So it contains some spoilers. This fic was inspired by a mission I ran in Blue Seed RPG (http:welcome.to/blueseedrpg) in the summer of 98, with some minor changes such as when it occurred, lots of characters, (I don't want this to become a crossover, mostly because I despise 94% of the ones I read.) deleted Kus's death which originally triggered Akuto's arrival and added a slightly new origin story. (Yes, we've killed Kus several times, but he keeps coming back! I guess we need stronger weed killer!) So thanks to Blue Seed RPG & all the players for whom I dreamed up this mission to run while KusKus traveled all over the country stalking people. (You know you did!) Very special thanks to KusKus (who introduced me to fanfics) & Barb-chan (A very different kind of Stalker), for motivating me, helping with my million typos, being fangirls, listening to me mope and whine, and for being all around great friends. You guys are da best. (:D} Please read and review honestly with your opinions.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Fujimiya Momiji stood looking out her window, a pouty frown on her usual happy go lucky face. She squinted, peering through the rain. Where was he!? He was over two hours late. Sighing, she walked over to the couch and sat back down, looking at the TV. She smiled slightly at the comedy that was playing but only for a brief moment as the frown returned as she glanced at her watch. Leaning back, she tried to make herself comfortable. She was too nervous and that was no good. She had to calm down.  
Where was he though? Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax. He'll be here, she thought. This was, after all, their first real date. So much had happened over the last month since they returned from America. Now she finally understood why he kept his distance. Why he had always seemed so cold and distant. Where the hell is he?  
Jerking her eyes open, she jumped from the couch and began to pace. Momiji, walked out of the living room to her bedroom and back. She stopped a few times to check her appearance in the mirror. Her big green eyes were worried, her shoulder length hair was a bit frizzy the back from sitting down and getting back up so many times. She looked at the phone, willing it to ring. Ring, damn it. Say you have a flat tire! Say you ran out of gas! Say anything, Kusanagi Mamoru!  
Taking another breath, she walked over to the phone. She looked at her answering machine, no new messages. She picked up her phone, and got a dial. Damnit. She started to dial his number, but slammed the phone down. No. He needs to come here. He needs to make that step. He needs to admit how he feels. She started to pace again.  
Loving Kusanagi for so long had never been easy. Smiling to herself, she thought of how they first met. How he jumped out before her that fateful day, daring to approach her and threaten her life. How Momiji had changed since that day.  
WHERE WAS HE?  
Walking over to the window, she looked out again, watching the rain hit the window with a tap tap tap. She closed her eyes, listening. She remembered the time she confessed her feelings to Kusanagi when she was just fifteen years old, while in the abandoned building at the ghostly city. Blushing, she recalled his strong arms around her, holding her to him tightly. There had been so few embraces between them, Momiji was sure could count them on both hands. Now it was three years later, and Momiji knew she wanted more. She wanted to be his girlfriend, lover, wife and mother of his children. She smiled at the thought, but she knew it would take time. He had thought of himself as a monster for so long. Kusanagi.  
She opened her eyes and walked over to the door. She whipped it open looking into the hallway of her apartment building.  
Empty.  
She looked at her watch again. Maybe she was wrong; maybe he wasn't ready for this. Closing the door, she walked over to the phone and dialed his number.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
"Leave a message," was his curt message on the machine.  
"Its Momiji, Kusanagi.... I'm not sure where you are or why your late. Call me and let me know your okay...if I was rushing you... this.... I'm.... so... just call me, okay?" she hung up, staring at the phone.  
"Its a terrible day for a date anyway. Rain. Cold. Windy. Yeah... its for the best." trying to smile, she walked into her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed, she cried herself to sleep. Momiji saw herself standing in a wheat field, the skies clear and blue, the sun shinning brightly. She looked down at herself wearing white ceremonial robes, her long chestnut hair adorned in pretty white flowers. She took a deep breath of the clean air and suddenly noticed several men in the distance, dressed in clothing from the feudal area, heads bent, working hard. She blinked a few times, and then began to wonder how she got there, and more to the point, why. Walking toward one of the men, she was about to ask where she was when she heard a terrible scream. She turned only to see a blinding white light. Covering her face, she felt herself falling...  
She awoke suddenly, looking around, startled. She laid atop of her covers, still in the pretty yellow skirt and a matching top, with a blotchy red face. Her shoulder length hair was a mess around her shoulders and tear-streaked face. She panted a few times, trying not to think about this dream. The last time she had one like that was a few years ago... when a God called to her.  
  
A few days after being stood up, Momiji sat for her final exam for school. She looked at the other kids in her class, already working hard on the exam, but Momiji's mind kept wandering. She hadn't heard from Kusanagi since he said he would meet her. She thought that he had gotten cold feet and probably didn't call her because he felt bad. At least, that's what she hoped kept him from calling.  
She sighed, looking at the test, what could she do? She had put off university because she wanted to be available for him. Maybe she had to stop thinking about what he wanted and consider her own wants and needs. To be with Kusanagi, she thought after a moment. That's all she had ever wanted since they met. Biting her lip, she started answering the questions, only to pause again.  
The strange dream she had about the past also caused her some alarm. She really wanted to talk about it with Kusanagi, but she didn't know where he was in this relationship with her. He might think she was making it up to gain his attention. She considered calling Sakura, but she would be busy on her Idol Singer tour and Momiji didn't really want to bother her over a dream. Chiding herself, she forced herself to work again on the test.  
  
School was over. Momiji was no longer a high school student. She was now, officially, an adult. She walked with a group of girls, laughing and smiling, thinking this was it. Most of them were leaving for University all across Japan. She smiled and laughed, the whole time wondering if she was doing wrong by not going to University.  
She waved to the last of her friends as she walked into the Susano-oh Park; She crossed her arms, looking downward, as she made her way toward the pond. She hadn't seen Kusanagi since they had dinner with Kome and Yeagashi. Yoshiki's family was thrilled with the engagement, their only son getting married to such a strong young woman.  
Momiji blushed, recalling how Kome jabbed her in the ribs muttering, "Your next." Kusanagi had been preoccupied with Yaegashi's computer as the men were looking over some of his new programs. She had been so embarrassed, thinking he might have heard.  
Momiji looked around the park, taking a deep breath; she stared out over the water, uncrossing her arms to hold the railing. Maybe she had been too hopeful. She was sure he had developed feelings for Valencia, but when he saved her from that monster, he held her tight, saying he would never rest till he held her, Momiji, in his arms. Closing her eyes, she wondered if he meant that, or if it was just in that moment, he felt romantic toward her, then in the light of day, it went away. As she felt herself tearing up, she gripped the railing hard, willing herself not to cry here. She had to be strong.  
I know! I will go visit him. I will tell him that I have been rushing him. Grinning, she opened her eyes and looked at the water. He can't stand me up at his own apartment. She turned to leave when she caught sight of a green head sticking out from behind a tree. She blinked and it was gone. Kusanagi! That Sneak! He's been watching her. She walked over to the tree, looking for him in the branches. "Kusanagi-san!"  
She ignored the looks from passersby's and stood her ground. "KUSANAGI!"  
"What?" He asked from behind her. She swung around, startled, grabbing onto him to steady herself. He grabbed her shoulders to help, looking amused.  
"How...why...when did you get behind me?" She stammered, managing to regain her balance, letting go of him.  
"Well... you caught me. I didn't need to hide, you walked right by me and started talking to that tree." He grinned, still holding her shoulders. Embarrassed she pushed his arms away taking a step back. He lifted a brow at her, "Well, you did."  
"Why didn't you call me back?" She asked, her eyes going from flustered to serious. "I was worried about you."  
Kusanagi turned away, running a hand through his green hair, shrugging. "You shouldn't worry about me, you know. I can take care of myself."  
"...Are we gonna start this again? Kusanagi, if you don't want to be with me, tell me, but don't avoid me, then show up and think I won't be hurt. If you need time, I can do that for you, but I can't keep...keep..." She felt herself choke up and turned her head away.  
He looked at her, not saying anything. Taking it as a sign of rejection, she started to walk away. A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she could feel his chest touching her back. "Its.... not that, Momiji." he said it so quietly, she had to turn her head slightly. He pulled her back against him tight, his left hand still on her shoulder, his right arm slid around her waist. "I don't have a good excuse why I didn't come for you, but...I sat outside in the rain, looking at your apartment window. I knew if I went in...." He stopped, and leaned his head against the back of hers.  
Momiji stood wide-eyed, with his arms tight around her. "What?" she asked softly.  
"I just couldn't... I knew what would happen." He just stood holding her, closing his eyes.  
"What would happen?" Momiji was trying very hard to concentrate on what he was saying.  
"Do I really have to spell it out?" he let go, sounding suddenly agitated. "You love playing Nurse, Momiji. I wasn't up for it."  
Momiji blushed a deep red, "I wouldn't..."  
Kusanagi help up a hand, "Momiji... you know you would have insisted I take off my.."  
"You don't know that!" Almost shrieking.  
"Okay! Okay! I made a mistake! I'm new at this, you know!" He ran his hand threw his hair again, looking away. Momiji, still bright red, turned away from him, fighting the urge to slap him. He looked over at her, smiling slightly, he reached for her arm. "Lets go."  
"Huh? Go where?" She looked up at him and he started to lead her out of the park.  
"I'll buy you dinner. You are no longer slave to high school, we should celebrate. Unless you made plans?" He stopped walking and gave her a long searching look.  
She blushed again under his scrutiny. "No.... Kunikeda-san said we would celebrate Friday, give me a few days to rest up from exams."  
Kusanagi nodded, looking somewhat relieved. "C'mon. We can get take out and eat at your place or come back here." He started to guide a very willing Momiji out of the park.  
  
An hour after Kusanagi had left Momiji's apartment, Momiji laid in bed, hugging her pillow with a stupid grin on her face. Kusanagi-san, she thought. Mamoru. She blushed, hugging the pillow tighter. What a great time she had, even though it was so simple. They had gone for take out, preparing to eat in the park when it started to rain lightly. Kusanagi had rushed her to his motorcycle and sped toward her apartment before the rain had started to fall enough to soak them. So they had a little picnic on her living room floor in front of the TV.  
She teased him gently every time he looked about to withdrawal from her, or forced him to laugh at something she did of he started to shy away from her. She even managed to get a small hug from him before he said goodnight. Soon, Momiji thought, soon he will stop thinking of himself as a monster, but as a man. Her man. She pulled the covers over her shoulders, settling into a comfortable position, thinking one day she might be sharing her bed with him. He probably hogs the covers, was her last thought before drifting into a deep sleep. 


	2. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Momiji knew she had been dreaming when she woke up, but unlike before, she couldn't remember anything about the dream. She sat up in bed, feeling cold, her blanket pulled tightly around her. She took a deep breath, looking around the tidy little room. She noticed her bedroom window was open and the curtains were damp as the wind blew them gently back and forth. She watched them sway almost in a daze for a moment, and then snapping out of it she shook her head. She reached over, taking her robe, slipping her cold feet into her bedroom slippers and got up walking toward the window. She frowned at the window, not remembering having opened it the night before. She noted that the lock was fine as she reached out to close it. That's when she saw her hands.  
Staring down at her blood stained hands, she slid to the floor, sitting on her butt, her legs out before her. She stared, wide eyed, in horror as she noticed her legs were covered with caked brown blood. She looked at her nightgown beneath her robe, small rips and tears ruining the fabric, blood everywhere. Momiji wanted to scream, but instead her mind shut down as she fell back against the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Sawaguchi Kome was pissed off. Where was that brat? Momiji was supposed to have been here over thirty minutes ago. It wasn't like Momiji to be late and Kome hated to admit it, but she was worried about the little Kushinada. She looked over at Matsudaira and Ryoko sipping tea, and then went back to scowling. "You did tell her noon?"  
Ryoko smiled a bit, "Yes. I even left a message on her machine this morning to meet us for lunch before we go to the department store. She probably celebrated with Kusanagi late last night and overslept."  
"Ryoko, do you think they...?" Kome grinned, losing her scowl.  
"Kome!" Matsudaira exclaimed. "Momiji isn't like that."  
"Yeah, but it would be good for her and ol' Mr. Kusanagi. He might even lighten up a..."  
"Kome!" Ryoko looked at her crossly. Kome shrugged sitting down in a chair, crossing her arms leaning back. Ryoko looked at the clock behind Kome and frowned.  
"Actually, I'm starting to worry myself. I think I will give her a call." Ryoko stood up, walking over to her desk, dialing her number.  
"MOSHI MOSHI! Momiji isn't in right now, Please leave a message! THANK YOU!" was the machine's excited reply. Ryoko frowned.  
"Momiji-chan, its Ryoko. We are all waiting for you and I'm a bit worried. Give us a call if you're not already on your way."  
Matsudaira poured Kome a cup of tea, frowning. "She wasn't answering?"  
"No.... machine."  
Kome stood up, pacing again. "This was her idea, she wanted to go pick out the invitations. She was excited even, telling me I would be clueless on picking out a design without a grenade border. I'm going to take a ride over there and see if she is okay. If she shows up, page me."  
Ryoko nodded. "We'll stay here in case she shows up."  
Kome nodded then stopped, "Well...what if she was at Kusanagi's last night and somehow didn't get your lunch message and is waiting at the department store?" she asked slyly.  
"KOME!"  
"What?"  
"Ryoko... Kome..." Matsudaira looked at them and sighed. "Kome, check out her apartment, Ryoko, go look around the department store...." Ryoko opened her mouth to say something but Matsudaira held up her hand, stopping Ryoko, "Just in case, it rained last night.... Maybe she stayed because Kusanagi wouldn't drive her home on his bike. I'll wait here in case she shows up here running late."  
Ryoko nodded and Kome shot her a smug look as they both headed out. Matsudaira shook her head sipping her tea. She didn't think Momiji would have had sex with Kusanagi. Actually, Matsudaira grinned, Kusanagi would probably be the one saying no. He still had a long way to come, but Matsudaira knew with Momiji in his life, he would make it. She thought of what Kome said. Grenade border wedding invitations. Really. Laughing, she looked over some new computer programs as she waited for Momiji.  
  
Kusanagi Mamoru was sitting in the small teahouse that stood across from his apartment building, sipping tea. He tapped his fingers along the strap of his new camera, debating whether or not he should ask Momiji to come with him on his trip. He wanted to photograph some of the scenery surrounding Tokyo and he knew she would enjoy it. She would be hurt, if he didn't ask. Probably yell at him. He winced, imagining her bashing his head in with his camera. Kusanagi ran a hand through his hair, taking a breath. What did he know about dating? Or love?  
"Fuck..." he put the camera in its case. He would stop by her place later. He could ask if she would like to go tomorrow. He'd settle for just taking picture of Susano-oh Park today.  
"Fuck." What was his problem? Frowning, he knew. He wanted Momiji. He wanted her with every ounce of his being. It scared him how much he wanted to make her his. What if he hurt her? He stood up and tossed some money on the table, grabbing his tripod off the floor. He walked out; ignoring the stares people gave him. People would always stare... at him and then at Momiji. Momiji. They would stare at her for being with a... Fuck. He let out an angry breath. Kusanagi secured his case on his motorcycle and attached the tripod with stiff angry movements. Why couldn't he let go of this? Momiji didn't seem to mind he was a freak... a monster. He wanted to be with her. She told him he wasn't a monster. She really believed it. She never once looked at him the way others did. He got on his bike, looking around. "Fuck it."  
He started the engine, putting his helmet on over his scowl, and then took off heading for Momiji's place.  
  
Momiji jerked awake, looking around quickly. She was lying on her couch in the yellow skirt she wore the night before. Sitting up, she looked at her hands. No blood.  
"...What's going on?" She glanced around her apartment, everything seemingly okay. She stood up slowly, feeling sore as she walked into her bedroom. Looking out her window, she asked herself, am I going crazy? The window was closed and the lock looked fine. She glanced over to her bed, which was made. "I didn't sleep in the bed?" she walked over to it, touching it almost cautiously. Did I sleep on the couch last night?  
Momiji sat on the bed, looking confused. I could have sworn.... She laid back, thinking. I know I changed into my pajamas and came in here. I know I did. She sat up, looking around the room. She saw herself staring back at her in the mirror. She stared hard at her reflection for a long moment, and then shook her head. "What a scary dream. It was so real."  
She got up, walking for the bathroom. Turning the light on, she looked in the mirror as she turned on the facet to the sink. Washing her hands, she cupped them under the warm water. Leaning over, she splashed her face a few times, take a breath. That feels better. She straightened, wiping her face with a towel. Opening her eyes, she saw herself, but she wasn't alone.  
A grotesque dark blue face stared at her in the mirror from behind her shoulders. Its long jagged white teeth was twisted in a horrible grin, narrow blood red eyes squinted at her. Its bright red hair standing tall on its head like a cardboard crown and as it hissed, she could only make out one word.  
"...Kushinada...."  
  
Ryoko walked around the shopping arcade, eyes scanning the crowd for Momiji. As she walked by young couples and families, she though about how she had been worried over Momiji since she had moved out of her and Daitetsu's home. They did appreciate the privacy as all newlyweds do, but Momiji had always seemed to be part of the family. And, Ryoko thought, it helped Daitetsu deal with the loss of Kaede. Ryoko sighed sadly; he really had loved that girl. Ryoko could only hope that she could give him a baby to love, one who wouldn't have the weight of Japan on her shoulders as Kaede and Momiji had. Ryoko smiled wondering if Momiji ever felt that way, the weight of the world. Ever since she came back, she seemed to live life to the fullest. She was a remarkable young gi--- woman. Ryoko chided herself. Momiji is no longer a girl, but a young woman.  
In America, she faced the monsters head on, but it was Kusanagi she ran from. She had to find her path with him, Ryoko thought. Smiling, she thought, who am I to judge? Ryoko had hidden her feelings from Daitetsu just like Momiji. Loving some one... it can do strange things to people. Ryoko pulled out her phone dialing TAC's number. "Momiji's not here, maybe Kome is having better luck."  
  
Kome banged on Momiji's door as loud as she could without breaking the thing. "Momiji... get your ass out of bed and open the door!" She looked around the hallway, not really caring if anyone was listening. "MOMIJI! Open this door! Or I'm breaking it down!" She knocked again, and then held her head close to the door listening. Nothing. Kome made a face. "Alright...I'm coming in! One.... TWO.... THREE!!!"  
She kicked the door down before she even finished the word. Looking around the living room, there was no sign of the girl. Where is she? She walked around the small apartment, stopping in the bedroom. The light was on in the bathroom. Walking over to the door, she tapped softly, "Momiji? You in there?" After listening for a moment, she opened the door, looking around. No Momiji.  
Frowning, she flicked off the light. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing the TAC's number as she walked back toward the living room. "Hey, Matsu? She's not here... yeah, I'll fix the door and head over to Kusanagi's." Flipping the phone closed, she grabbed for the door when a black-gloved hand covered hers.  
Looking up, Kome glared at the startled Kusanagi, "What the hell did you do to Momiji?"  
Kusanagi blinked at her, "eh?" 


	3. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Momiji wondered why she was floating. She felt like she was floating in space, so relaxed she couldn't even lift her head. She opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, which for some reason took a lot of effort. Looking around she couldn't see anything but blackness. Opening and closing her eyes a few times made her realize there was no difference. Everything was black. She couldn't hear any noise except the sound of her own breathing. Which seemed to be getting louder by the moment.  
Where was she? She felt around slowly, her movement's stiff, but there was nothing, and it seemed, she really was floating after all.  
"Hello?" Suddenly there were loud echoes coming from every direction.  
  
Hello  
Hello  
  
She hugged herself, feeling cold. "Where am I?"  
  
Where Am  
Hello  
Am I Hello  
HELLO  
Where Am I?  
  
Over and over again came the whispering voices.  
  
Hello! Where am I?  
HELLO!  
Where...Hello!  
Am I? Where am I?  
Hello!?  
  
Momiji covered her ears as the voices grew louder and seemingly closer. Closing her eyes, she realized it made no difference. Am I going mad?  
  
Where am I?  
HELLO! Hello. Where... hello...  
I am.... hello.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Momiji screamed.  
  
Am I?  
Hello.. WHO?  
Am I?  
YOU  
Where ARE YOU  
WHO ARE YOU  
HELLO  
I am you?  
Where Am I?  
Who are you?  
I am you  
HELLO  
Who are you...  
Where am  
I am you...  
Hello...  
Are you...  
I am you..  
Hello!  
Who...Are you....  
I am you.  
Where are you?  
Who.  
I am you.  
Hello.  
Who are you?  
I am you.  
  
There seemed to be hundreds if voices shouting and whispering all at once.  
"I am you?" Momiji repeated, holding her ears tighter. After what seemed like hours the voices seemed to growing fainter and Momiji felt as though she was drifting downward. She opened her eyes, looking around the inky darkness. Suddenly a small square light shone brightly in the distance. Momiji squinted her eyes. A window? A way out!  
She struggled to move closer, the light getting larger as she slowly descended. The light did seem to be some sort of window, but not the kind of window Momiji had ever seen before. It was more like a picture on a wall. A floating picture with backlights, Momiji thought. When she finally reached it, Momiji tried to touch it, her fingers slipped through it as if nothing was there at all. Nothing tangible at least. A hologram maybe? Momiji tried to sit up, so she could investigate the image further when she notice the image was moving. Almost like a movie.  
Only Momiji could do more than watch, she could feel what they were feeling, and the pain was terrible.  
  
Katana knelt by her older twin sister, Kaede, as they worked on the rock garden behind the village's old temple. Her sister clipped the small trees, as Katana replaced the small rocks underneath, arranging them in pleasant patterns. "Katana," Keade asked, "What do you think Father wanted to speak to us about at dinner?"  
Katana grinned at Kaede, "I think maybe a betrothal announcement for the oldest daughter of the Kushinada clan?" She added a few more rocks after picking up the small limbs Kaede are clipped, "After all, we are getting older, and perhaps they found a suitable arrangement for you."  
Kaede turned a pretty shade of red, "Katana, we are still too young." Katana smiled as she watched Kaede fumble a bit, for Kaede was rarely awkward. That was considered to be Katana's usual state. "Besides, there has been no one new here for months...except for that young warrior, and Father would never allow me...the eldest, in such a union."  
Katana blushed herself, thinking of the young man. She had more than once found herself watching him in the fields, and sometimes she thought he may have watched her as well. "Maybe some one from a far away village fell in love with you at the last Festival and wants to steal you away..." She sighed dreamily, thoughts of true love and romance floating around her mind.  
Kaede hit Katana lightly in the head with the flat side of the clippers, causing the younger twin yelp in pain. "No, Katana. As the eldest Kushinada, you know very well what my destiny in this life will be."  
Katana looked at her sister from a long moment, rubbing her head. "Kaede.... There has not been... That has not been needed for generations.... Grandmother said---"  
"I know very well what Grandmother said...perhaps that is what they wish to talk about, perhaps I am to fulfill our destiny as the Kushinada and--"  
"KAEDE! Stop... Please?"  
Kaede looked at her sister, who stood wide-eyed with dread. She smiled at Katana reassuringly. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps it is just an arrangement announcement."  
Katana watched Kaede as she stood, smoothing down her dress. "I think I will start getting ready now...try not to be late to dinner." She turned on her heel leaving Katana looking after her sadly. Katana knelt by the table, watching her parents and sister warily. She had bathed and dressed for dinner, and was already scolded for being a few minutes late. Kaede gave Katana a "I warned you" smile and Katana felt grateful that her sister was feeling well enough to act superior. A young servant girl started to serve the cuisine, and Katana watched her intently, wondering what the girl thought of her and her family. Looking away, she stared at her food.  
Her parents ate nosily, Kaede graceful and Katana nervously. For Katana had seen Kaede's fear and now it had become her own. What would she do with out her dear sister? The sister who had been cuddled next to her in their mother's womb. Trying to hold back a tear, she stopped eating and waited.  
"Daughters...." said their father at last, an older man, with long straight white hair, and a silver black beard. "I have thought greatly on the suffering of the villagers of Ise..."  
Katana dared not look at Kaede, but on her dear father's face. How could this be happening?  
"The Blue Devil known as Akuto has been attacking villages throughout Japan. We believe it shall be coming here. Unless we appease him."  
"Sire.." Their mother looked at her husband, eyes full of pain.  
"No, Yumi.... we have no choice. We appease the beast and save out home. Kaede, your mother has taught you the Rite of..."  
  
"Father, no.. The Blue Devil might not be one the Aragami! Kaede must not..."  
"Katana.... We do not know if Akuto is aragami or not, however we must do this. Your Grandmother was the one who suggested it. Do you think I wish this on my oldest daughter? My Kaede? No. I even brought in the finest warrior I could find, but I fear he will not be enough. The Rite of Matsuri must be performed to save us all!"  
"I will do as you wish Father."  
"Kaede...!"  
"Katana... Please...understand. This is what we were born to do. If my sacrifice will end this Akuto's reign, my life will have served a great purpose."  
"Father, not Kaede! Please."  
"Katana.... this is how it must be."  
Crying, Katana ran to Keade holding her tightly. "Its not fair..."  
The young warrior stood in the shadows watching them, a pensive frown wrinkling his brow. 


	4. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kunikeda Daitetsu rubbed his temples, as he listened to his wife on the phone. He fought the urge to groan as she explained they had been unable to find Momiji after an extensive five-hour search, even with Kusanagi's help. The apartment had no sign of a break in. unless anyone took into account Kome's recklessness. Nothing seemed to be missing from the apartment, except for Momiji. Kusanagi had said when he left the night before Momiji had been in good spirits, so it was unlikely she took off by herself. A phone call to Momiji's mother assured them no sudden emergency lured the girl home. It was not like Momiji to leave without calling some one...  
Kunikeda stood up, looking down at the hands free phone. "I will be there as soon as I can. I am leaving now."  
Ryoko's voice came back to him gently, "Drive safely, Daitetsu. You have a long drive, try not to think of this till you can get here and access the situation for yourself. I already notified Sugishita and he is having local law enforcement keeping an eye out for her."  
Kunikeda smile at the concern he heard in his young wife's voice. "I'll be fine. I'll be there in a few hours, try calling her friends and check with her mother again. I'll see you soon." He added softly as he hung up.  
Momiji was most likely taken. Kunikeda felt it in his gut. If not the aragami, and hopefully not another mad scientist, or even a terrorist, Kunikeda did not look forward to meeting this new enemy. He shook his head as he slid his jacket on over his gun. "...I hope I find her. Kusanagi will not be as satisfied with an arrest." He grabbed his keys off the desk, walking from the office. After the trip to America, I pity anyone who tries to take Momiji from him.  
  
Kusanagi Mamoru paced in Matsudaira's small office. They told him to wait there till they got off the phones. He was so angry they were not doing more. The longer they waited the further away some one could be getting with Momiji. Stealing her. Hurting her. He stopped and made a fist at his side. He would not wait here for them to goof around. He could follow her Kushinada sense... without Kome distracting him constantly. He slammed opened the door walking out.  
Matsudaira, on the phone with Momiji's grandmother saw Kusanagi leaving. Putting her on hold, she stood up and went after him.  
"Kusanagi! Wait!" She hurried over to him.  
"That's wasting time. I want to look around and I'll be back as soon as I find her."  
"Take Kome with you..."  
"No thanks... she was enough trouble last time. I can search a larger area faster without her."  
Kome looked up from a map of the city, "Hey!"  
Matsudaira raised her hand to stop her. "Wait! wait... Kusanagi has a point... Here. Take this." she hands him a cell phone. "If you find her call us immediately."  
Kusanagi takes the phone, nods once, and then takes off in a black blur.  
  
Momiji floated around for a while, after the images went away, thinking about what she had seen. It was definitely the same era as the dreams she had been having. Akuto, the Blue Devil.... Why did that name make her body tremble? Were those twins really her ancestors? She wished she could talk to her grandmother about this Akuto. Blue Devil? They didn't seem to think it was aragami, but still planned to sacrifice the oldest, also named Kaede. I wonder if Mama named Kaede for her. It would make sense.... wouldn't it? Oh, I have a headache.  
Momiji made a face, and stretched a bit. She couldn't feel sore, but doing it made her feel better. She looked around. Wherever she was being held now was not completely black. More like a golden kaleidoscope. Different hues of gold and copper so bright at times, Momiji's eyes hurt.  
"I wish I knew where here was." The echoes were dim now, sounding far off. She hugged herself rubbing her uppers arms feeling a chill. This place does seem known to me. Some how... I have been here before. How?  
A light turned on behind her. Momiji turned to watch yet another chapter in the twin girls lives.  
  
Keade held the young warriors hand, blushing as his eyes scanned her face intently. "Mamoru... it must be this way."  
"I won't accept this, Kaede! I will slay this demon and you'll live. I will not allow you to die to appease some monster. I cannot allow it. Your too good for that!" his grip tightened on her hand.  
"Mamoru... listen to me... my... my death with save Ise. You will marry Katana. Father decided..."  
"Your sister is charming, but your the sister I dream of. Your mine, Kaede. Forever. Like we promised--"  
"Mamoru, no. It cannot be. I would not trade places with Katana... she is too sweet for such a task. I will fulfill my role as Kushinada."  
"Katana would do it for you, Kaede, if you but asked her. I will ask her!"  
"NO! Leave Katana out of this! She is my sister whom I love dearly. Would you want me to die for you? Would it not kill something in you to know I died to save you because you asked it of me?"  
"Kaede..." he said brokenly. "I cannot let this happen. I will never marry your sister. I will love only you."  
Kaede smiled at the handsome young man, stroking his hair softly. "I love you too, but this is how it was meant to be. You will love her because she is my gift to you. I am giving her to you to love for me. You will do this because I love you."  
  
Katana watched from a distance, tears falling unchecked down her pretty face.  
  
.  
Yu Hiei stood on the top floor of the Tokyo Tower, yawning. Another boring day. Snorting he turned from his people watching to look out over the city. Tokyo was a beautiful city. The building in all shapes and sizes, the lights from the random passenger cars, the people. Hiei was glad to be Japanese. Too bad there were few Japanese he could talk to without getting into a fight. Grinning slightly, he rubbed the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Has a day gone by the last year without a fight? He turned, grabbing his black jacket off the rail and started to make way to the exit when he noticed her.  
In fact, it would have been impossible not to notice her after he got a good look. She was stunning. He put on his jacket, as he walked to the exit, passing the new object of his interest. She was staring at him as intently as he must be looking at her, he thought. She was tiny, shoulder length red hair and her eyes, so green they almost glowed. The outfit was the best. A tight leather vest and black nylon biker shorts. She couldn't be more revealing if she were naked, Hiei thought. He smiled, stopping right before her. His eyes traveled from her face to her neck to the necklace with the odd shaped stone settled right between her breasts.  
She looked him over as he had her. "Hello." her Japanese was perfect but something was not right about it, he thought. She has an odd accent.  
"Hello."  
"Who are you?"  
My, he thought. She was direct. "Yu Hiei. And you?"  
She smiled, showing little pointed fangs. "My name is Katana." She bowed low clasping her hands together as she said her name.  
Hiei's grin grew wider as he looked down her vest. The day was boring but this evening was looking up. 


	5. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kunikeda sat in the TAC office, looking over police reports involving young women fitting Momiji's description. He looked at the phone, wishing Kusanagi would call. It had been over 12 hours since he arrived and still no word. Kunikeda began to wonder if something could have happened to him as well as Momiji. The question was, who would do this? Kusanagi maintained a low profile, no threats on the Kushinada since they returned from America.. It couldn't be personal. Or could it? Kunikeda sat back in his chair, watching Yeagashi print more reports. Could some one blame Momiji for had happened 3 years ago? Could it be another government agency? Another scientist? Who would take her? Maybe.. could it be just a random violence? Could Momiji just skipped out of Kusanagi?  
  
Kusanagi was standing on the very top of the Tokyo Tower. She had been here. He glanced down at the city lights. Momiji. He knew he wasn't that far behind her. Why was she here though? He hopped down to the main platform and looked around. The security idiots he spoke to had seen nothing. Incompetents, he spat. He walked to the railing, looking out. He would kill them. He knew it. He touched Momiji's mitama with his right hand slightly. He had to find them first... then he would make anyone who so much as looked at her pay. He jumped over the side, flying in a random direction without thinking, knowing he would end up where she was. He always found her when he was lost.  
  
Hiei watched Katana eat, amazed. She had been excited over the American fast food place they had stopped at. He never saw a girl so happy to eat a BLT. She kept checking the wrappings and had asked Hiei what it was made of. He figured she was raised in a small village somewhere in the mountains. He placed her accent as a more formal, old fashioned Japanese that he only heard in samurai movies. Some where far into the mountains. However, for an old fashioned girl, she wasn't modest. He watched her bend this way and that exposing a well-shaped set of breasts. Her clothing alone.. she looked awesome in leather. He didn't even bother picturing her naked. She didn't seem shy about touching him either. She held his arm during their tour of the back streets of the city. She kissed his cheek when he kept her from being run down by a bus.  
He wondered how the hell she got here. A runaway probably. Maybe a guy dumped her when they reached the city. He dismissed that. Who would leave her? He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She touched the corner or her mouth with her tongue. Hiei swallowed and cleared his throat. "No. You look... perfect." He smoothed his hair back with one hand. He hadn't felt this nervous around a girl in well... never. "Good. I would hate to embarrass you after you have been so kind. There is something about you, Yu Hiei. I knew it when I was at the tower. I think you drew me there." She leaned on the table, giving him a nice view of the valley between her breasts. She reached over and took his hand. "Do you feel it as well?"

"I feel something..." He tore his eyes away from her chest to look at her face. Damn, she was beautiful. And innocent, something said. Despite her clothes and forward ways, there was something innocent in that face. "I feel something that makes me want to keep you."

She smiled at him, her little fangs flashing at him. "I need to be protected, Yu Hiei. I am but a small female here in this city." She clutched his hand tight. "Take me to your home, Yu Hiei?"

Hiei nodded. "I'll take you anywhere."

Momiji sat spellbound watching the Kushinada twins of the past. So many things seemed similar to her and Kaede. They had both loved the same man. Momiji blushed recalling the images of the Kaede of the past with her Mamoru. I wonder if every Kushinada has a mamoru? And if they do... was Kusanagi Kaede's mamoru? She sighs, thinking about it. Momiji had always felt a bit of guilt over Kaede, but she knew that Kaede had made her own choices. This seemed to have taken place hundreds of years after Orochi and Susano-oh. Did her Grandmother know of these twins? Was this blue beast an aragami? Was it the thing in her bathroom? She sighed. The images popped up off and on.

Almost as if she was watching some one else memories... Memories! Momiji sat up looking around. Could she somehow be in some one's unconscious? Maybe even her own!? Maybe these were memories locked away in her own mind? She looked around her prison. Maybe she was trapped in her own mind! She was scared when she saw that creature in her bathroom. Maybe her mind shut down and she was trapped here and the memories are starting to come back. They were Momiji's ancestors after all. Maybe Momiji was one of these sisters reincarnated. Maybe...  
  
Kome leaned against the car waiting for Ryoko to return with the food. After eight hours of walking, the pair admitted hunger. Where the hell could Momiji be? Kome scanned the people on the street, knowing that if anyone had a chance at this point of finding her, it would be Kusanagi. Shit. Poor Momiji. She had been more excited about Kome's wedding, more so than Kome had been. Kome let out the breath she had been holding, rubbing her forehead. Momiji was Kome's best friend. Sure she was young, loud, clumsy and annoying, but she was always there with a smile, ready to cheer Kome on. She felt so helpless. Momiji probably needed her badly... and here she was... waiting for dinner.  
What the hell kind of friend is she? Ryoko walked up behind Kome, handing her a bag. "We won't find her if we're passed out from hunger, Kome."

"I know... I just hate this. We need to get her back."

"We will, Kome. Lets just sit on that bench and eat. I'll call HQ as soon as we're done and see what the situation is." Ryoko sat down, taking out her sandwich. Kome flopped down, pulling out her burger. She took a bite, chewing angrily. Ryoko watched her absently with one eye, "Kome... slow down. You'll choke. You'll waste more time if I have to drag you to the ER."

"Mmphh uuuu."

"Kome..." Ryoko gave her a dirty look.

Kome ignored it and looked across the street at the young people walking along without a care in the world. Then she saw her. "MMMPHHH!" and proceeded to choke.

"Kome!" Kome stood up, gagging, pointing wildly at a young couple walking across the street at the corner. Ryoko followed her finger and gasped.


	6. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Yamazaki Sakura stood looking at herself in the mirror. She turned her head slightly to the left and then slowly to the right. Damn, I'm hot! She thought to herself, smiling suddenly. Stardom here I come! She looked herself over in the low cut spandex top, the too short matching skirt. Running her hand down her side. Look out world; I Yamazaki Sakura will be next month's centerfold for Idol Pop Singer international! She smiled and blew herself a kiss, winking. SHOW TIME! She turned to leave the room when Sugishita Shunichi walked in, pulling her into his arms. Sakura smiled at him softly before taking a step back. "I have to get on stage, Shunichi." "Momiji's missing, doll. Kunikeda hasn't found a trace of her in the last 20 hours." He looked down at her face, watching her carefully. "Aragami?" She looked at him, her face showing nothing. "We don't know." She looked away from him, Son of a Bitch! Taking a breath. "I'll leave as soon as this show is over. Tell my manager to cancel the tour for the next week while we find that sacrifice girl." Damn it. What was Momiji into now!?  
  
Momiji was asking herself the same question. How the heck did this happen? She figured out that she somehow was lost in her subconscious. Damn... I knew I shouldn't have passed notes in Psyche 101. How do I wake up? She had gone from window to window of memories. Momiji pretty much had an idea that the twin Kushinada's had been Kaede's namesake. She also knew the blue thing in her bathroom had a name, Akuto. She also knew that Katana had been in love with Kaede's lover. But what did this have to do with her? And why was she able to know all this and see the memories? There was a few times two years ago, during the Aragami period of her life, Momiji had seen the past and future. She had assumed it was the mitama that allowed her to do so. Perhaps it was just being a Kushinada. Where is Grandma or Sakura when I need them!?  
She silently searched for her own memories. Maybe if she could find herself here, she could wake herself up. If only it could work. Momiji had no idea how long she was there, but it felt like months. She had watched the Kushinada twins of the past for what seemed like months. Momiji thought sadly, neither of them seems to have a happy ending. I can't allow that happen to me, she promised herself. I will get out of her. Looking around, she made a face. Somehow. Oh Kusanagi...  
  
Mamoru Kusanagi stood in a McDonalds, baffled. Why would kidnappers bring Momiji HERE? He looked around the place, noting nothing looked out of order. There didn't seem to have been a struggle. Curious. He had spoken to the two women on duty and neither saw anyone matching Momiji, although one of them swore a girl who looked like her with red hair was in earlier with a street thug. Kusanagi frowned. Momiji wouldn't know any thugs other than him. And she definitely didn't wear stuff like the woman described, or have red hair. Since it was his only clue, he would look for a pair now. Damn it. What was blocking him? Something was different, he could feel the Kushinada... but it was as if it was some one else..  
He could always find Momiji. He was able to search her out fairly quickly, even before he had ever laid eyes on her. When she had the mitama, it made it even easier. They had been able to communicate with each other. The mitamas pulled them closer. Now that his body held the mitama she lost, he had always known where she was. It was as if he carried a small part of her with him at all times. He could close his eyes, and find her with a thought. Now it was like he was hunting a new Kushinada... Momiji wasn't dead... he knew it. But what was this feeling?  
  
Katana clung to Hiei's arm, to his delight, pointing and grinning at the vendors they passed. He had already stopped at two of them, buying her a small toy that had flashing eyes and some sort of hair ribbon she fell in love with. It was a real date, he thought to himself. Just like on TV. He sort of smiled to himself, wondering how the hell he found himself shopping with some babe in spandex with wide innocent eyes. He put his arm around her waist, keeping her from running out into the street again. What the hell was she thinking, he would never know. He kind of liked having his arm there though. Looking at her face, he wondered why he liked her. He was not one to simply fall in love at first sight. There was just this feeling... like he was supposed to be with her.  
"Hiei! Look! Look at that!" Katana exclaimed at something, tugging at his sleeve. He glanced her, watching the way her eyes lit up. Swallowing, he looked in the direction she pointed at. Frowning, he found himself looking at a TV with them on it. A camera pointed at the street. "Katana... where the hell are you from?" He stared at her, eyes serious.  
Katana looked at him, surprised. "Don't you know?" "How would I know that?" She looked down, taking his hand with her free hand. "Don't you feel it, Hiei?" "I feel something, Katana... but I can't read your mind. You must tell me where you are from. I need to know more about you." He took his other hand, holding her small hand with both of his, studying her face. He watched as several emotions crossed her lovely features. Finally she looked up, small fangs flashing at him. "Your right. I will tell you everything... lets go to your home and I will explain it all." Putting his arm around her, he pulled her close, walking them across the street that lead to his apartment building, feeling suddenly better then he had in years. He grinned, wondering what the night had in store for the two of them. Hell, he might even run out and buy something stupid like candles. Lost in lusty thoughts, Katana pressed close to him, the last thing Hiei was expecting was the pink figure with strawberry red-blond hair jumping out at him with a very large gun, screaming, "FREEZE, ASSHOLE!" 


	7. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kome stared the young man down over her gun, "Momiji... move away from him." Katana and Hiei looked at her confused. Then looked at each other. "Hiei, who is this person?" Hiei looked back at the jumpsuit wearing young woman and shrugged. "I have no idea. She's talking to you, Babe."  
A second woman moved over to them, and Hiei squinted at her. What the hell? She put a hand on the woman's shoulder with the gun. "Momiji?" She looked over at Katana.  
Katana returned her look with a confused expression. The woman looked to the armed blond with a confused look as well. Hiei kept his arm around Katana, getting extremely pissed off. Not to mention there was now a large group of onlookers making a large circle around them. Whoever they were, they were confused. Maybe he can use that to get Katana and himself out of this rather quickly. Putting his free arm up, he looked to the blond. "Listen... my girlfriend and I are on our way home. You're scaring her. Let us leave before some one gets hurt." Katana made his story believable, as she was holding onto his sleeve with a death grip, nails digging into his shoulders. "That girl is not leaving with you. Momiji, get over here now." The taller woman with the short, blue-black hair was studying them. "Kome... maybe she's not Momiji. The resemblance is striking though..." "What's your name?" Kome demanded. "Katana...." she said in a whisper. "Just Katana? No last name?" She pointed the gun to Hiei's chest. "Let her go. I think your scaring her." Hiei let go slowly, putting his hands high in the air. "Who the hell are you people? You've ruined our date. What kind of people would do that?" He inched away a little from  
Katana, who was staring at the couple in front of them. She didn't seem to know them. She looked confused, a deer trapped in the headlights. Hiei wanted to do damage seeing that look in her face. Who the fuck did they think they were. The taller woman walked slowly towards Katana while Kome kept her gun aimed at Hiei. "Momiji? Katana? I'm not going to hurt you. Its just... our friend Momiji has been missing for a while and we are searching for her. You look just like her, except for the hair... Can you please just talk to us a moment?" Katana looked from her to Hiei, then back. "Momiji?" She took a step back from Ryoko as she advanced. "Please... I don't know you. Just let Hiei and me go..." Hiei practically snarled. "Leave her alone. You're scaring her!" Katana took a few more steps back, the crowd parting slightly. She jumped, startled as Hiei suddenly threw himself at Ryoko. Kome, cursing, lunged at him. The three of them were suddenly on the ground and Katana heard Hiei yell, very clearly, "RUN! I'll find you!" Katana turned and ran, knowing he would.  
  
Kusanagi arrived as Kome and Ryoko were putting a young man in cuffs. Frowning, he walked up behind them. Glancing around at all the onlookers, he spoke to Ryoko. "What's going on?" "We found a young girl who looked almost exactly like Momiji. Only the hair was different. This guy threw himself at me so she could run away. Kome wanted to shoot him, but I think Kunikeda needs to talk to him." Ryoko smoothed back her messy hair. "He put up a fight. Lucky there was two of us. I don't think he wanted to hurt us, just give her time to run away." Kusanagi walked right over to the man, and grabbed him. "Kusanagi-san!" Ryoko yelled, coming over to them. Ignoring her, he raised the shorter man up off his feet. "Where is Momiji?" Hiei looked at Kusanagi, eyes narrowed. Was Katana running from him? Who were these people? Did they hurt her? "I don't know a Momiji." Kome stood behind Hiei, watching Kusanagi with satisfaction. "She was calling herself Katana. They seemed quite a pair. He said we were interrupting their date." Kusanagi's eyes widened and stared at the man. "Who the fuck are you?" Hiei smiled at him unpleasantly. "What? Your girl run off? So you want to steal mine? Go fuck yourself." Kusanagi backhanded him, letting Hiei go flying off to the side. Kome and Ryoko yelled his name as he advanced on Hiei.  
Hiei spit out some blood, trying to stand, the handcuffs hindering him. "Sure. Attack me while my hands are tied. Do you attack defenseless women also? No wonder she left a monster like you."  
Kusanagi grabbed the front of his shirt, when Kome put a hand on his arm. "...Lets take him to Kunikeda. If he says its okay... you can have him."  
Kusanagi frowned at Kome, and then shoved the thug at her and Ryoko. "...I'll keep looking for her. Call me if he says where she might be." He looked into Hiei's face. "If the girl you were with is Momiji... I'll kill you." Turning his back, he walked away; leaving Hiei with no doubt in his mind that he would do it.  
  
Sugishita Shunichi sat across from Kunikeda, looking over reports. Interesting. There were two deaths in the past two nights that were classified as animal. Shaking his head, he frowned, remembering two years ago. He had to make the news reports for the TAC back then, as the media liaison. He knew how the aragami kills were always categorized an animal attack. Coincidence? Did they awake again? Only a few months ago there was an outbreak in America, could another scientist be at work? These deaths were random. However, Momiji was missing. Only for one night... Could something be feeding? Gaining strength? Who could be after the little Kushinada this time? Susano-oh was resting peacefully two month ago. What could it be, if not the Aragami? Valencia's father? Valencia?  
Leaning back in his chair, he considered. She had stopped her father and freed herself from the mitamas, but did she harbor thoughts of revenge? Dismissing the idea from his thoughts, he concluded that it didn't make sense. Rubbing his temples, he decided he would call Valencia and see where she was. Better safe than sorry. Sighing, he glanced at his watch. Sakura should be arriving any time, he thought bemused. He closed his eyes and contemplated what outfit she would be wearing when she arrived. He was disrupted however when Kome and Ryoko shoved a man into the room. Kunikeda stood up, gaping at the two women and their captive. The young man fell forward, nearly falling on the floor as Kome shoved him. Ryoko grabbed him before he had a chance to hit the floor. "Ryoko!?" "This is the man we found with Katana, Sir. We believe she is Momiji, and this man was the one who took her."  
Hiei stood, brow wrinkled, looking rather pissed. He gave Kome a look that said he really wished his hands were free. Kunikeda walked over and looked down at Hiei. "What's your name?" "MY name? Who are you fucks? What the hell do you want with me?" Hiei spit the words out, moving back from the tall man. He glanced around the office, noting two other men watching him warily. "My name is Kunikeda and I am part of the TAC. It's an offshoot government agency. I suggest you drop the attitude and help up. A young girl is missing and we need your help finding her." Hiei frowned. The man seemed okay, not like that psycho in pink. He motioned to his hands, "Can I have these off?" The tall man nodded and pulled out a key, unlocking the cuffs. Kome started to protest, but Ryoko grabbed her arm. Hiei rubbed his wrists, then looked sat down on Sugi's desk, ignoring the man's protest. Kunikeda sat in a chair across from him. "My name is Yu Hiei. I don't know who the hell that Momiji person is, but I met Katana this morning. I think you have made a mistake." Kunikeda looked thoughtful. "Tell me everything you know about this Katana woman." Hiei gave a twisted smile. "We just met. However, I know this, I will kill any one of you who would hurt her."  
  
Kusanagi was in a rage. Who the fuck was that thug? How dare he keep Momiji away from him? A monster he said. Kusanagi gave a smile. He was a monster. He'd kill anyone who dared take Momiji away. He looked around, feeling that odd sensation again. It was close. He looked around him, seeing the Tokyo Tower to the right. Here again? He frowned following the feeling. It wasn't Momiji. Or was it? Kusanagi felt strange. He walked along till he came to a back ally. Something in him suddenly went cold. There was something in there. But what?  
A shriek broke the sudden silence, and Kusanagi ran into the dark ally. Standing there, he watched a dark-blue creature leaning over the body of a young woman, its face buried in the throat of its young victim. Kusanagi's eyes widened. What was it? Not an aragami? What the hell? Stepping closer, he moved his arms to his side, as the blades tore from his arms, "Who the hell are you?" The creature looked up, its face covered with blood, grinned at him. "Kusanagi," the thing hissed. "WHO ARE YOU?" He stepped closer. "Don't you know me?" The creature stood up on its haunches. Its red hair stood and pointed in several directions. It tossed the body down on the ground turning toward Kusanagi, its body moving slowly.  
"What are you?" He asked, lowering his arms.  
The creature bared its bloodied teeth at him, saliva  
dripping down its chin.  
Kusanagi frowned, looking confused. How does it know him? "I am Akuto." She stepped toward him. She opened her mouth and Kusanagi watched, unable to do anything else so fixated by her eyes, he hardly flinched when sharp pointed teeth clamped down on his shoulder. His last thought before unconsciousness was he found her. 


	8. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Momiji yawned. She was so weary of her floating prison, but what could she do? She was exhausted of watching the Kushinada's memories. She must have gone through them a dozen times. She sat Indian style in the middle of the dark void, wishing she could figure out exactly how Katana and Kaede fit in with her subconscious. From the knowledge she gained, Keade was going to sacrifice herself to the blue-giant, however the day of the ceremony, Katana was missing. So was Kaede's Mamoru. At first, Momiji figured they ran off together. Even Kaede and her family believed that as well. Then however, Momiji realized that Katana took Kaede's place and Mamoru mistakenly thought it was Kaede and tried to attack the demon. Momiji cried as she watched Katana hold him in her arms as he died. His last words were for Kaede; Katana seemed to lose some spark of her personality as she went to Akuto. Momiji searched, bur couldn't find the memory of what happened after Katana left Mamoru to face the creature. Momiji didn't think the girl lived. She did have the impression that Kaede mourned her sister more than her lost love. They did love each other. Momiji then thought of her own sister Kaede. She wondered if Kaede and her had been raised together, if they would have loved each other as those two twins of the past. Momiji would have liked to think so. She would have stepped aside and allowed Kaede and Kusanagi to love each other. In fact, she would probably never developed feelings for him. He did watch Kaede from the time they were small children. Kaede would have whispered her secret thoughts to her sister as they brushed their hair together at night. Momiji would have smiled and teased her sister. It would have been completely different. Ack! What am I doing! Depressing myself is what I am doing! Kaede was raised in Tokyo. Momiji sighed. We might have hated each other. Why make myself crazy, I'll never know what it would have been like. Why even think about it? Because you feel guilty, a voice said to her. Momiji blinked. Guilty? She closed her eyes and thought about it. Yes. She did feel guilty. Here she was. Alive. With Kusanagi. Kaede now lies in a grave with a baby God. Of course it was her choice. I did do the right thing, after all. However, Kaede loved Kusanagi. Like Katana, I tried to give my sister her life, and her love. My sister took my place. It's a circle. I took Kaede's. I showed her the true meaning of the Matsuri and she and Susano-oh spared me and Kaede took my place. She gave me Kusanagi. Why do I feel guilty? She gave him to me. Kusanagi said she finally understood. Opening her eyes suddenly. Am I here to be made to feel guilty? Who is doing this to me? She didn't need to feel guilty! DAMN! Kusanagi, where are you? Save me from this place! I think I am driving myself insane!  
  
Hiei glared at the strawberry-blond. She glared back. Hiei looked again at the gun she held in her hand. What the hell? For once in his life he was innocent. He choked back a laugh. He would never have thought that he would be sitting in some government agency for kidnapping. Especially not by some hotheaded, gun toting, pink clad freak. Hiei was right; Katana was definitely not boring! Suddenly, Hiei smiled. "What's so funny?" Kome glowered at him. "..." Kome sneered at him. "When Kusanagi comes back, you better hope he has Momiji with him. Otherwise, I'll just forget my promise to Kun-" "Kome!" Ryoko walked into the room, shaking her head at the redhead. "We want his help, Kome. Stop tormenting the guy!" "Humph." Ryoko sighed, looking at Kome. Turning her attention to Hiei, she handed him a glass of water. "Ignore her. She gets moody when she can't use her gun." Ignoring Kome's protests, she continued. "After everything you told us, my husband believes that Katana is Momiji, Hiei-san. We really need you to help us find out for sure. Then we can all sit down and figure it out... hopefully without Kusanagi." Hiei's hand tightened on the glass at the mention of Kusanagi's name. "That green haired freak? He hurt her, didn't he? That's why she ran away?" "Kusanagi would never hurt Momiji. He is a bit... forbidding..." Kome snorted and Ryoko shot her a 'stay out of it' look. "However, he would never do anything to harm Momiji. They love each other very much." Hiei slammed the glass down. "Then why did she come looking for me? Listen, I remember hearing about this whole Kushinada business a few years ago. I also remember you had that girl up on a stage, ready to do her in. If Momiji and Katana are the same person, she obviously isn't happy. No wonder she wanted to forget her life here with you." "And you think you could make her happy?" Kome laughed. "Apparently no one here did, otherwise she would not have gone so far as to change her name and come to me would she?" Kome stood up. "Listen, Shorty. Momiji was happy! She has everything in the world going for her right now. She would not have just up and run like that." "Says you." Ryoko held up a hand. "Listen, quarrelling isn't gonna help find her. Hiei, please, help us find your Katana. Maybe we are all wrong and Momiji has a double out there that looks just like her. But in any event, you need to find Katana and we need to find Momiji. Lets call a truce and find our women. Then we can sit down, straighten this out, OK?" Hiei nodded. "I will. Nevertheless, understand this. If these two girls turn out to be one and the same, I'm staying around to watch out for her. That freak was brutish. I am not going to stand by and let anyone hurt Katana, Momiji, whatever her name is. He may love her, but who knows what caused some happy, normal girl to change so dramatically. You did say he was the last one to see her before she vanished. Maybe you should have pulled this cop shit on him." Hiei walked toward the door, leaving a confused Kome and a thoughtful Ryoko. The door swung open suddenly with a loud bang. "It is I, the fabulous Yamazaki Sakura! I have come to save the day and clean up the TAC's mess... again!" She stopped in the middle of her pose suddenly, staring at Hiei.  
Hiei paused, looking at the blonde bombshell with a sudden  
sense of dread. "Eh? New TAC blood, Ryoko?" Sakura kept her eyes on Hiei, frowning. "Not exactly, Sakura. This is Hiei; he'll be working with us till we find Momiji. Did Sugi give you all the details?" Sakura eyed the shorter man as she walked around him to sit on a desk just out of his reach. "Of course! It seems the young sacrifice went and got herself lost. However, now that I am here, what I really want to know is how the TAC acquired a demon on the staff."  
  
Katana sat beside the handsome young man lying on the blanket she had tossed on the ground. Momiji was a lucky girl, Katana thought. This strong, sexy man faced Akuto! She leaned over him, listening to his heart. She could hear it pound rhythmically, the beat thundering strong against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. Would this man help her free Hiei? Sighing, she relaxed against him. He was just like the Mamoru she knew as a child. Only stronger. She opened her eyes and placed her hand on his chest. Mitamas. He had several. An Aragami. How fascinating! An Aragami who protected the Kushinada! Who would have ever thought it possible!  
She cuddled next to him for a few moments. Who would know, after all? She had pulled his beaten body here. She had cleaned and bandaged his wounds. She would only take a few moments in his warmth. Mamoru. She closed her eyes again. It had been so long. Did the Kushinadas of this era understand exactly what Mamorus were? Katana somehow didn't think so. If only...Katana sighed. There was no point thinking about it, she told herself. Her Mamoru was long dead. So was Kaede. Akuto had to be stopped. However that meant... Damn.  
She opened her eyes again, looking at the aragami half- ling beside her. Twin Kushinadas. One Mamoru. Life was not fair at all. However, Katana smiled. She had Hiei. He may not have been born to protect her, however, he was just as powerful as this man beside her. He would protect her. She just knew it. Kusanagi stirred beside her. She sat up, waiting for him to open his eyes. Would he know who she was? Katana doubted it. After all, she wasn't his Kushinada. She kept her hand on his chest, over his mitamas. They were cool to the touch. She smiled, thinking they probably felt warm to Momiji. Ah. Momiji. She probably is confused, wondering what was happening. Well... she would have to wait. Katana had come so far to escape Akuto. Would Kusanagi help her also? She could ask... but... No. He will be angry with me. Hate me, most likely. As will Momiji's friends. Its best she deals with just Hiei.  
Katana leaned back, moving her hand away when Kusanagi's gloved hand clasped hers. Katana looked at his face, noticing he looked a lot like her own Mamoru., especially the eyes. Kusanagi's eyes were fixated on her face and she smiled at him, little fangs showing. He smiled back uncertainly. Katana knew in a few moments, that smile would probably turn into a snarl. She slowly moved her other hand to his face and brushed back the hair on his forehead. He watched her hesitantly, not sure what to make of her yet. Perhaps Kusanagi will help her. Maybe. She could use him, he was an aragami, and that was very, very advantageous. So it begins. 


	9. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kusanagi opened his eyes, trying to focus. Momiji. He smiled slightly. She's here! He took a deep breath, as her hand played with his hair. He closed his eyes. She was safe. He held her hand, opening his eyes again. "Momiji." She was smiling at him gently. He raised her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles when he suddenly noticed her hair. Red. Frowning, he glanced at her face. She grinned, exposing the fangs. He sat up, staring at her, ignoring the stab of pain in his neck and chest. "Be careful. Your wounds are not healed yet." She spoke softly. "Who are you?" Kusanagi stared intently at her face, her eyes.  
"My name is Katana." She laid her free hand on his chest,  
pushing him back gently. "Rest. Your body might heal  
quickly, but it will mend even faster if you relax." Kusanagi let go of her hand, laying back. "What are you?" "You should know the answer to that. I am a Kushinada." She got to her knees, grabbing a bag. Digging in it, she pulled out a water bottle. "Here. Water." She opened it, handing him the plastic container. "Momiji is the last Kushinada." He took the bottle, taking a long drink, coughing a bit. "Drink slowly." She held the back of his neck, as he finished the water. "Momiji is the last living Kushinada. I am not quite... Well... not... hmm." She looked off, considering. Kusanagi frowned. "Your dead? A ghost?" "No... I am alive. It's complicated." "Explain." Katana took the container and set it down within Kusanagi's reach. "I thought you would be more curious about Akuto." "Akuto?" "Yes... the blue fiend that has Momiji. The creature that gave you the wounds you're suffering from." "Akuto has Momiji?" "Of course. I assume she believes Momiji is me." "What will she do to Momiji?" Katana looked at Kusanagi sadly. "Akuto knows I exist only to destroy her. What do you believe she will do to her if she thinks Momiji is me?"  
Kusanagi sat up again, grabbing Katana's hand. "You must stop her! She can't kill Momiji!"  
Katana stared into Kusanagi's face. "You don't seem to understand, Kusanagi. If I save Momiji, I'll die. If I kill Akuto, I will die. I have recently discovered I am not so ready to die." "You'll let her kill Momiji!? She's part of you! Your family." "Oh yes, the Kushinada family values. Didn't Momiji's own twin try to kill her? Our lot in life is to die. I am surprised Kaede didn't allow Momiji to stay dead so she could stay with you." "I would not have had her!" Kusanagi hissed, struggling to get to his knees. Katana looked at him with sympathy. "Do you honestly believe that, Kusanagi Mamoru? Kaede was your first love after all. You watched her from afar. Had they been raised together, you would have loved Kaede. She would not have been so twisted. Momiji knows this. She would have sacrificed her own desires so her beloved and her sister could be together. It's the Kushinada's fate to love a Mamoru." "How do you know all of this?" "I watched it all. I have watched Momiji all her life. I know her better than anyone. I even know Kaede. Kunikeda Kaede should never have existed. Keade and Momiji were meant to be together. Tearing them apart broke Kaede's mind. She sought to turn the world to plants because her mind was torn by the separation. Twins are very special. Kushinada twins especially. They are intertwined in so many ways. I have watched Kushinadas for hundreds of years. Had they been raised with each other? Their love strong, they could have fought the aragami together. Neither forfeiting their life. Kaede and you would probably be married by now." Kusanagi gaped at her. Katana looked at him. "I know you love Momiji. I am not saying you don't. Just be honest, had Kaede looked your way, you would have sworn your love to her. However, life happened, and as a Mamoru, you protected the one who would save Japan. As it was meant to be." "I... I don't know what I would have done with Kaede. I do love Momiji. I'll do whatever I can to see her safe." "Yes. Just like a loving Mamoru is suppose to." Katana stood up. "Rest, Kusanagi. Momiji is safe for the time being. Get well, help me rescue Hiei from the TAC and we will go get her back for you." Kusanagi stared at her. "Why should I trust you? You said if you save Momiji you'll die." "I don't want to die, but...I don't want Momiji to die either. I believe Hiei can help me with my dilemma. The TAC failed with Momiji and Kaede several times in the past. Don't trust them. We can take care of this ourselves."  
  
"DEMON!?" Ryoko and Kome stared at the faith healer. Sakura sat cross-legged on the desk, watching Hiei. "Ask him." Hiei grimaced at Sakura. "You don't look like the normal ghost buster to me." He slumped down in a chair, looking at the trio of women miserably. "Are you a demon?" Ryoko asked. "Yes, but I don't see how it matters. If I had wanted, I could have killed you all, but I didn't." He shrugged. "I just want to be left alone. I undertake great pains to avoid the faith healer types, anyone that will draw attention to me. However, since Katana found me, I guess you can say I've been outed. I still plan to protect her though." "She approached you because you were a demon?" Ryoko asked.. "Probably. We were going to my apartment where she was going to explain her situation to me. Unfortunately, the two of you showed up, wrecking that plan." "Why would a demon be interested in a young girl?" Kome asked. Ryoko and Sakura glanced at Kome as Hiei smirked at her.  
Kome's face turned scarlet. "I meant, what I mean is... what I was going to say... Why would he care what happened to her? Seems to me, he's gone through a lot for a lay. There is something else keeping him here besides some urge to procreate." Ryoko looked at Sakura. Sakura shrugged. "It is out of the ordinary that a demon would take such a protective attitude toward a young girl he just met. Though, they're all sorts of demons. I am guessing you're only a half demon. Or were you born human?" Hiei scowled at Sakura. "My past has nothing to do with this." He stood up and walked over to the window. "Katana approached me. She wanted me. If she is this Momiji person, she came to me. Not that green haired freak, not her friends. Me. Furthermore, something happened between us. I'm not an ancient demon, but I know something special when I come across it. For the first time, I met a human female who fascinated me. Also, there was something else there. Something I can't explain, something about her that called to me, not just my demon nature. I want to know what it is. I have to know." Sakura looked at him thoughtfully, "I think we can trust you not to hurt her then. I am not so sure about us, though. You could have killed Kome and Ryoko but didn't. I say we can trust him while we are looking for Momiji. I am not so sure about after we find her. You won't run off with her the moment you find her, will you?" "Not unless I believe she is in danger. If she is this Momiji person, I would like to solve the puzzle as well. Why would she have left if she were so loved and safe as you claim? I doubt she is your Momiji. If Katana is just an innocent and knows nothing of your friend, which is what I believe, I plan to take her away with me." "What will you do with her if she is an innocent in all this? You won't hurt her will you?" Ryoko asked. Hiei grinned at Ryoko, his even white teeth showing. "Don't worry. I'm not planning on doing anything she doesn't want. Something we can both enjoy. Repeatedly." He winked at her, making both Ryoko and Kome turn crimson. Sakura stifled a yawn. "Demons... always thinking of sex."  
  
Kusanagi stood, looking out the door of the abandoned building. Katana had dragged him here. Could he believe what she said? She knew way too much about Momiji. And the resemblance! If it wasn't for the hair and fangs, he would have swore it was Momiji. No wonder Ryoko and Kome were so perplexed. He wanted to trust her, but it was Momiji's life at risk. Well... that's if what Katana said was true. If this Akuto monster even had Momiji. The beast had known him as well. Could Katana and Akuto be working together? Could this be some kind of trap? Fuck! He had to play along. He had to find Momiji. He was drawn to Katana. He had a terrible feeling about Momiji that he just couldn't shake. He looked inside at Katana. She was sitting in a chair, looking at him. She smiled at him amiably. Damn her. She had him. He had to help her. How else could he discover where his Kushinada was? And she was right. The TAC staff is halfwits. How many times had he cleaned up their messes? He would have to be very careful. Watch Katana's every move. Closing his eyes, he leaned his weary head against the doorframe. Momiji, where are you? 


	10. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 10

Chapter10  
  
Hiei stood apart from the TAC group gathered in the office. Frowning, he wondered if they would try to dispose of him after he helped them locate the girl. Katana. Turning his attention out the window, he felt her nearby. She was probably close, waiting for him. Was she and Momiji the same person? He wished with his heart she wasn't, but in his head, he knew she mostly likely was. Fujimiya Momiji, the girl who died to save Japan. The small Shinto princess who had helped the American Government stop a mad scientist. She was beyond him, a lowly demon. If Katana was somehow possessing Momiji, that meant that his time with her was a temporary arrangement. As soon as Momiji regains her senses, she would go back to the freak, the aragami half-breed. Sighing, he shook his head. First girl who interested him and its probably over before it even gets started. What lousy luck. And that green haired asshole would get the girl with chestnut hair and emerald green eyes that was so rare in Japan. Really lousy luck.  
"Hiei." Ryoko looked at him. "Are you ready? We are gonna go in teams of three."  
"I work better alone." He said simply.  
"Yes, but I really don't want to have to hunt you down if you forget to report in, or there is a some emergency where we need to contact you. Its easier on me." Sakura batted her eyes at him.  
Hiei made a face and turned to look at the TAC. Kome's eyes were shooting daggers at him, Sakura looked amused, Ryoko looked defeated. "Fine. Fine. Who am I with?"  
Sakura smirked. "You're graced with the presence of the NUMBER ONE, lovely ghost buster, Yamazaki Sakura!" She did a little twirl, shaking her hips as her breasts bounced. The group stared at her, wide eyed.  
"And me." Hiei looked at Kome. She held a bazooka over one shoulder, "Just give me a reason, Demon."  
Hiei made a face. Fucking lousy luck.  
  
Katana stood next to Kusanagi. "Hiei is close by. Will you do as I asked?"  
"Yes. But I am very unhappy about it. Why can't you use me?"  
"Your loyalty is with Momiji. You would sacrifice me in a minute to save her."  
Kusanagi glanced at her. "Your right, but I would try to save you as well."  
Katana smiled at him. "This will be for the best. Remember, when Momiji returns, she will be confused. She probably will not make much sense. Just watch out for her and at all costs, keep her from Akuto."  
Akuto. Kusanagi flinched. Akuto. What was she? Why did he think?  
"He's coming!" Katana grabbed his arm. "You know what you need to do, Kusanagi. Please don't let me down!"  
  
Hiei walked behind Kome, wondering how he could ditch her and the psychic sexpot. Katana was close by; he could feel her energy. The same energy he felt at the Tokyo tower. Glancing at Sakura walking next to him, he wondered how he could slip by her. The red head should be easy, but the faith healer was another story.  
"KUSANAGI!" Kome trotted over to the ally, "Where the hell have you been? Kunikeda was furious that you didn't call in or answer your page."  
"Ah, Mr. NICE guy is here." Sakura walked over to him. "It is I, Sakura, come to save your ass... AGAIN!"  
Kusanagi made a face at the two women and Hiei felt a brief moment of pity. He was about to say something when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning, he saw Katana behind him, motioning for him to follow her. Hiei turned back and saw Kusanagi talking to the two women keeping their attention. Brows wrinkled, he followed Katana down a dark street, leaving the two TAC members behind.  
  
Hiei pulled Katana in his arms when they had a few blocks between them and the TAC. "I had hoped you would find me." He said into her hair, holding her close.  
"Of course! Don't you understand yet, Yu Hiei? We are bound together. We were destined to meet." She watched him with her green eyes and Hiei felt for a moment that they did indeed belong together. Katana smiled at the look on his face, and then kissed him softly on the lips. "Kusanagi has bought us some time, but soon he too will be after us when he learns. We must quickly leave this place."  
"Wait a minute. You need to answer my questions, Katana. I need to know what exactly is going on."  
"And so you shall. However, let us go someplace a little more private." She took his hand, pulling him toward a large park. "I have found a place for us to hide. I think it will be to your liking."  
Hiei frowned as he followed her. Just who was she?  
  
Kusanagi had never been so angry. She lied to him! DAMN HER! She had lied to him. Pacing, he waited on Tokyo Tower, looking at his watch once more. Meet him! Explain where Momiji was, how to track Akuto. HA, he'd been a fool. He should have marched her little imposter ass into the TAC building and let Kunikeda rip the truth out of her. Damn her having Momiji's face.  
Rubbing a hand through his green hair, he felt foolish. He slipped Sakura and the rest of the rabble pretty easy intending to meet Katana and her demonic follower here. Damn! He had to go through the trouble of following her presence again. Damn it! He glanced at the time again. Fuck it! He would ring her neck if he had to, but enough was enough. He'd get the truth out of that lying bitch if he had to shake it out of her.  
  
Sakura, Kome and Ryoko all stood, heads bowed in front of Kunikeda. He paced in front of them, his face not showing any expression at all. Kome sneaked a peek up to see a glare from the Boss-man. She felt even worse. Kunikeda never looked this angry before. Not even at the Japanese government who planned to sacrifice his daughter. She bit her lip, so mad at Kusanagi and that shrimp of a demon. He would pay. She would send a missile through his head if it was the last thing she ever...  
"Kome!"  
"Hai!" She looked at Kunikeda and lifted her head, back straight.  
"You and Yeagashi will go to Susano-oh Park and the surrounding area. Sakura. I want you to find our missing demon. Sugi will assist you. Matsudaira. You will make sure the Aragami are still sleeping. Ryoko and I will take the chopper for a bird's eye view. Report in every 30 minutes! This will be resolved. And if any of you find Kusanagi... send him to me!"  
Ryoko and Sakura shivered and Kome tried to keep from shuddering. Man. she would have to remember to never piss off Kunikeda.  
  
Momiji was distraught. She had to be mistaken. There was no way he could have been there. It was the wrong era. Murakumo could not have been with Kaede and Katana. It was a mistake! It had to be! But it was he. Wasn't it? She had seen Kaede with a man who looked just like him. But... she was mourning her Mamoru? She had to start watching the windows again. She must have watched them out of order the first time. This was not the story she had pieced together. If she was right, that meant that Katana never had a chance.  
  
Katana stood in the stables, feeding her favorite pony a carrot when she heard some one behind her. She looked up and saw Mamoru. Blushing, she looked back at the pony, pretending she didn't see him there. He walked over to her and pulled her back against his chest. "Katana-chan."  
"You mustn't..." She leaned her head back against his chest, closing her eyes. "You must stop this. You love Kaede."  
"Yes. I am so confused. Why? Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?"  
"I thought you knew. I thought you just preferred her to me."  
"I swear, Katana." He turned her by the shoulders to face him, "When I arrived back from training. I thought she was the one I found in the woods. I never knew your names."  
Katana closed her eyes and leaned into Mamoru's chest. What a mess. A mistake. Such a horrible mistake that affected all their lives.  
She thought of the day she first met the boy who had become the man she loved beyond reason.  
  
Momiji blinked. This was like daytime drama on television. She secretly wished she had some popcorn.  
  
A small child was running through the wheat fields, laughing as another small child chased behind her, "You'll never catch me!" She shouted as her ribbons flew around her face and hair. The other figure laughed and ran faster.  
"I'll catch you! Just watch!"  
The second child caught the first, who had stopped running and she grabbed her arm. "See! I won!"  
The first child stood staring and the older child looked in front of them.  
Along the edge of the fields, giant trees towered above them as it lead into a deep mountain wood. "Katana. The woods. We are not allowed in there." She nudged her sister to get her attention.  
Katana stood rooted to the spot, still staring wide- eyed.  
"Katana-chan. Father will beat us if he knew we were so close... lets go. They say this wood is haunted. Why are you always staring at these trees?"  
"Kaede. Can't you feel it? The trees. They call to us... they know us because we are the Kushinada."  
"Katana-chan. you're being spooky. Trees cannot call to us. We must go back." She looked around, but the tall wheat seemed to hide everyone from view. "Hurray!"  
Katana started to walk toward the trees and Kaede tried to grab her arm. "Stop!"  
"No. I want to run along the trees! Can't you feel it, Kaede? Can you feel the life in here?"  
"I'm getting father! Stop playing, Katana! This isn't funny!" Kaede turned her back and started walking. "Stop teasing me. I know your just trying to scare me." She looked back behind her but Katana was gone. Kaede screamed and started running toward the farmers in the distance.  
  
Katana walked among the trees feeling more alive than ever before. Kaede was missing such a beautiful place. Couldn't her older sister feel the call? The life of the trees were so strong... they pulled her into their cradle. Could she ever leave? Would she want to? She smiled as she watched some birds feed their babies. She walked around a family of deer; she smiled as she watched butterflies land on pretty flowers. This was home.  
After what seemed like hours, she sat on a fallen tree, feeling hungry. Maybe the woods were not home after all. After all, she was just nine years old. What could she eat here? What it if rained? Her feeling of bliss started to turn to fear. She should not have come alone. Kaede was right. Maybe this wood was haunted.  
Sighing, she stood, trying to retrace her steps back the way she came. After twenty minutes, she realized she was very lost... and very alone. 


	11. Kushinada of the Past Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
  
Yu Hiei sat watching Katana warily. He compared her face to the photo that Ryoko chick had shown him. Was this Momiji? He leaned back, crossing his arms, brows furrowed. "Katana... how did you know this place was here?"  
Katana smiled at him. "I just knew... The TAC would probably find your place now that they know your name. So I thought we should come here."  
Hiei looked around at "here." It was pretty much an underground fortress. Looking at the walls he wondered if this place was part of an old shelter or bomb shelter. It was designed for a very small group of people. The elite, perhaps? How would she know it was here? A girl from the mountains, he snorts to himself. Time for the truth.  
Hiei stood up and walked over to Katana, putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned her head back; looking into his face, green eyes wide. He stared down at her, just noticing he was holding his breath. She smiled at him exposing her fangs. "Katana... the truth...?"  
"Hai..." She stood up, looking at him. She smiled, noticing his hands had not let go of her shoulders and their grip tightened slightly. She leaned into him slightly, watching him swallow. "I'll tell you everything."  
He nodded, not trusting himself. She was so close. They were alone. He looked around the dark shelter and back at her. She smiled at him invitingly. What the hell... he thought. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.  
She put her arms around his waist, closing her eyes. The kiss became more forceful and she knew he was hers.  
  
Kusanagi followed the Kushinada feeling. He knew it would lead him to A. Hopefully Momiji. B. That bitch Katana. C. The blue monster, Akuto. If he were lucky, he would find all three. He would tear up the creature, and then take care of Katana. He would let Momiji decide what to do with her. He wouldn't kill her, but he would see to her all right.  
He jumped on top of an old building, taking heed unlike before. If it were the blue creature, he would like to avoid being bit again. He wondered briefly if he should call Kunikeda and let him know what was going on. He paused, pulling out the cell phone, looking at it. Would it hurt? He hit the send button.  
"TAC" came a rough reply.  
"This is Kusanagi... Kunikeda around?" "  
"Where the hell are you? Do you know how angry Kunikeda is with you? Do you have any idea of the ramifications?" Sugi's voice shouted and Kusanagi heard some one trying to calm him down in the background.  
Kusanagi waited till the voices faded and Kunikeda's voice came onto the line.  
"Kusanagi-san?"  
"Hai."  
"What is going on?"  
"There is a blue creature attacking people around the city called Akuto. Katana lead me to believe its Akuto that has Momiji. I am tracking them now."  
"Where?"  
"...I'm down in the lower east side. I'm going, but I wanted to tell you about the creature. And the thug ran off with Katana."  
"Because you helped her?"  
Kusanagi hung up and put the phone in a pocket. He knew it was stupid to have helped Katana get that small demon back, but he had a feeling. Damnit. Where is Akuto? And where is Momiji?  
  
Lost in the forest, the young Katana sat crying for a while. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon and soon, she knew, it would turn dark. She stood up, walking away from the fallen tree she had used for a chair, listening to the sounds. She usually loved hearing them, but she thought now, in the dark, how frightening she would be. She slowly walked toward a small clearing when she noticed some bushes with bright berries.  
Stopping, she listened to her stomach growl and reached for some. A voice above her made a scream.  
"I wouldn't eat those if I were you." He said again  
She fell back, landing on her butt, panting, looking around for the voice.  
A young boy sat in a tree looking down at her. He grinned at her, climbing down. "They will make you sick. You should only eat them if you ate something worse and need to get it out of your stomach."  
He walked over to her, holding out a hand to help her up. "I'm Mamoru."  
She took his hand, grateful for his help. She stood staring at him and he flashed her another smile. "You'll catch flies." He chucked her lightly under the chin to close her parted lips.  
"You...can you...?" She stammered.  
"You're the missing Kushinada girl, aren't you?" He went to the tree she had been sitting on earlier and plopped down.  
"How do you know?" She asked, walking closer to him.  
He gave her a roughish grin and patted a spot of the tree next to him. She blinked at him a few times then sat down.  
"I just know. You could say... it's my job to know."  
She frowned at him. "Can you help me get home?"  
"You don't like it here? Don't you wish to stay? I did find you, lost and alone... doesn't that make you mine?"  
She blushed brightly, shaking her head, standing up. "Please..."  
He snapped his fingers, standing up also. "I didn't think so. I'll show you how to leave the forest." He started to walk and Katana wasn't sure if she could trust him. But she wasn't alone now, she thought, and started to follow.  
"I'm really surprised you came into these woods, Kushinada. Why did you do it?"  
"The trees... they were so beautiful... they called to me."  
"Do you think its wise to listen to trees?"  
"We can't ignore nature... we live in it."  
"You're right of course, Princess."  
She frowned, fighting the urge to scratch her head. "Mamoru-san... do you know me?"  
"Of course. I've known you for a long time."  
"I've never seen you."  
"Of course not! Where would the fun be then?" He laughed.  
Katana stopped walking, looking at the boy confused. "Who are you?"  
Mamoru didn't stop walking, "You better hurry."  
She walked behind him, wondering what he meant. The fun in that? He has always known her? Katana was sure she would have remembered had she met the boy before. Her family usually kept both she and Kaede away from boys and men. Who was he?  
She was so lost in thoughts she didn't notice Mamoru had stopped in her path, waiting for her. She walked into him, and he caught her in his arms as they both tumbled into the grass. She opened her eyes to see him staring down into her face. His eyes, she thought, were so alive. She looked at his mouth expecting him to be grinning at her buy was surprised to see they were slightly open in surprise.  
"I'm... I'm sorry!" She stammered.  
He closed his eyes a moment and got up. "You need to pay more attention, Kushinada-sama. How am I suppose to protect you when you can't even walk along a path?" He helped her up and flicked some of the dead leaves off her robes. "Its getting dark... we have to hurry."  
"Oh... I think you both will be here for quite a while." Said a new voice, making both Mamoru and Katana jump.  
  
Hiei laid Katana on the makeshift bed; one hand buried in her hair, holding her face up to his as his other helped lower her body onto the covers. He kissed her hard as he laid her down, lining his body along hers. She gripped his shoulders with both hands, kissing him back, arching her back slightly. Hiei closed his eyes, moving his lips along her chin to her neck. "Katana... I want you," he said roughly into her throat.  
"Hai..." She moved her left hand from his shoulder to his hair, tangling her fingers in it. She kept her eyes closed as his kissed her. "Hai." His lips brushed her throat, moving slowly downward toward her chest. She opened her eyes, looking at his face. His eyes were closed tightly as his face pressed against her, the hand holding her head held its grip and she couldn't move her face. She drew in a slow breath, licking her lips slightly.  
His eyes opened suddenly and he stared at her mouth. He loosened his grip on her hair and moved suddenly so he was almost squatting over her, his eyes boring into her. "I need the truth..."  
"Now?" She blinked at him, her body cold after his sudden departure.  
"Yes... are you Momiji? I must know before I take this body..." His free hand moved along the side of her body gently brushing the side of her breast as it moved to her hip.  
Katana tried to sit up, but Hiei pushed her gently back down. "I won't be distracted again, Katana." He smiled at her, his eyes moving from her face to her throat to her chest. "Not till I know." He looked back into her eyes.  
She closed her eyes taking another breath. She took two more and opened her eyes to see he was watching the rising fall of her breasts and smiled slightly. "The truth, Hiei... is complicated."  
"Well... I'm not going anywhere."  
Katana smiled and tried to sit up again. Hiei moved back but still stayed crouched over her legs. "Okay, Hiei... The truth is... Momiji... Kaede, the sister who sleeps, Akuto... me... we're all part of the same person."  
Hiei looked at her. "Say what?"  
  
Kunikeda sat back as the helicopter made its rounds of the city. Kusanagi spoke of a blue creature, Akuto. Never in his dealings with the Kushinada had he come across the name. Who is this new beast? He pulled Yeagashi and Matsu off their search to look for references to the name. So far, nothing. He knew one place he may find the answers. He would have to speak to Momiji's grandmother. Perhaps she could give him the answers to this latest dilemma. Looking at Ryoko, he said, "Have the helicopter change its course. Our new destination, Izumo."  
  
Kome sat on the floor of the TAC building, flipping idly through ancient books, her face scowling. Yeagashi and Matsu sat at their own computers, going through government files and Internet web sites. Sakura lay on the couch, her head on Sugi's lap, eyes closed as Sugi looked at various emails on his palm pilot.  
"I think I have something!" Yeagashi said, happily. "There is a reference to a blue creature that wrecked havoc during the feudal period. It says it was a giant spider like creature with several heads..."  
"No..." Sakura yawned. "That was the Odano creature that was destroyed in 1232 BC." She sat up and stretched. "Akuto is the mother of evil who vanished a thousand years ago when a warrior and his bride vanquished it."  
Everyone stopped and stared at Sakura. "YOU KNOW WHO AKUTO IS?" Kome shouted, throwing an old book at her.  
Sugishita caught it before it hit Sakura in the face, but turned to look at her, annoyed.  
"I know the name... I don't know if it's this blue-thing Kusanagi spoke of."  
"Sakura?" Matsudaira looked at her. "Could you please tell us what you do know?"  
"Sure... its an old story... very tragic and sad actually, probably why its never been very popular." She sat up, moving away from Shunichi. She thought about it for a moment.  
Everyone gathered around Sakura on the floor, like kids coming to a teacher during story time. Sakura smiled thinking of them all in school uniforms but bit back the laugh.  
"From what I remember, Akuto was part of the story about twin girls born to an old emperor. Everyone in the empire loved the oldest twin who was elegant and lovely in everything she did. Her parents favored her while the younger, the sweeter twin, was ignored. When I say ignored, I mean ignored. It was as if she had been forgotten. Every year there was a festival for the birthday of the twins, but only the oldest received gifts, the oldest got a new gown, and dances with future boys who would one day woo her. The youngest sat in a corner, happy for her sister, but just wishing more than anything she had a friend who was loyal to only her. For every time she had anything, the eldest took it."  
Sakura took a drink of water, and clearer her throat. "An evil monster began to attack the empire. Going from village to village, destroying everything in its path. No one knew what the thing wanted. Some thought it was searching for something. Some thought it was angry with the old king who may have stolen its treasure in his youth... No one knows for sure. Many young warriors came to defeat it, as the Emperor decreed whoever vanquished the thing would have the beloved daughter as wife and would rule his empire when he had passed on to the heavens. A vast empire and the loveliest daughter... who wouldn't have tried?"  
Sakura looked at the faces of the TAC and shook her head. "It so happens that the twins each had a young warrior who protected them. While not much was ever said about the older twin's protector, the younger twin's bodyguard was in love with her sister. He protected the younger, but his heart belonged to the oldest. He decided he would destroy the creature so he could win the hand of the elder sister. He was not concerned with the empire, but only the love of the daughter, it was all he dreamed of..."  
  
The young Katana and Mamoru turned to the voice. Another boy stood by them, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked a year or two older than Mamoru and Katana thought they seemed to know each other from the scowl that appeared on Mamoru's voice.  
"Go away, you."  
The older boy laughed and walked around them. He looked Katana up and down appraisingly as he did so. "So...Mamoru-kun, you found the little Kushinada. How happy her family will be when you return her home."  
Katana blinked at him. Where were all these forest boys coming from?  
"Yes. They will... now let me take her home."  
"Why not wait. The longer they worry, the bigger the reward will be when you return her."  
Katana flushed, thinking Mamoru only wanted to help her for a reward, turning slightly away from them, she suddenly felt her heart tighten. Of course that's all he wanted.  
Mamoru eyes narrowed on his forest friend. "What do you care? Why have you come, Murakumo? Have you come here to steal her, and gain a reward for yourself?"  
Murakumo laughed. "Of course! If we take her to her family together, it would benefit us both."  
Mamoru seemed to think about what he said. "Why should I help you? I found the girl, its up to me to return her."  
"So noble, Mamoru. I think you owe me... we'll return her to her family, tomorrow."  
Mamoru looked at Katana and frowned, thinking. She flushed more, now becoming angry. So what if he was a handsome boy. He wasn't her friend. He was just out for what he can get as a reward. She turned away more, not missing Murakumo's smirk. Why had she ever come here? What had she been thinking?  
"Kushinada.... Would you like an adventure?"  
Katana blinked, surprised. "A...Adventure?"  
"Yes. In return for your stay, I will promise you an adventure. Tomorrow, Murakumo and I will see you safely home. We'll all benefit."  
Murakumo laughed. "I won't entertain her. All I want is what her father can provide...and a lot of it."  
Mamoru shot him a dirty look. "She came because she was called here."  
Murakumo lost the mirthful light from his eyes. "Is this true?" He hissed at Katana.  
Katana took a step back, away from him. "...The trees... they called to me."  
"Liar!" Murakumo took a step toward her, when Mamoru stepped between them. "Why would a Kushinada lie?"  
Murakumo stopped, and looked away. Katana thought he was looking at something specific but she didn't see anything in the direction of his glaze.  
Murakumo smiled again. "You are correct, of course. What would she gain?" He looked at Katana with a look she couldn't discern. "Have your adventure, Princess. Tomorrow I shall rejoin you both." He turned and vanished into the woods.  
Katana stared after him, confused.

* * *

Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
